Social Strain
by imlaughingnow
Summary: Jade gets drunk & questions her relationship with Beck. Cat is tipsy enough to console her. /\ Hopefully one day they wouldn't need to be Drunk Jade or Tipsy Cat to be brave, to be smart, to seek advice or to offer it. Cade Friendship. Bade.


**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own nothing. Way to go Dan.  
><strong>

**(.x.)  
><strong>

**Social Strain**

It was a Saturday night when Jade said it. It was a Saturday night when Cat squeaked and let her red party cup fall to the floor, her cranberry juice splashing over Jade's pale legs. _There was no way Jade was being serious._ She blinked once, twice, three times; because Jade never got drunk. However Jade's "liver of steel" did nothing to stop her from becoming stone drunk after seven jello shots and three cups of OJ and vodka. All while Cat was still nursing her third drink in her hand.

Sometimes Cat would leave it on a table or chair and get herself another just so she could pretend she was consuming as much alcohol as everyone else. There was silence and Jade hiccuped and squinted her eyes, head tilted to the side. Cat grabbed the drink from her friend's hands and emptied it into a nearby plant pot. Jade believed she drained her drink on her own accord because she was too drunk to think of any other explanation.

Believe it or not, they were at a raging house party. Just the two of them and a house full of intoxicated seniors grinding, making out, laughing and playing beer games. One of which Jade won. If she didn't have enough cred with the seniors, she certainly earned herself some more stripes. It was safe to say everyone was wasted except Cat; she was just a _little_ tipsy. They were at Ryder's house, because while he may have used Tori to get himself a better grade, social customs existed. One which stated that the popular kids stayed popular.

Needless to say the rest of the gang were pretty surprised that Jade was going, even though no one else from their group was invited. Just because Jade West wasn't the nicest girl around didn't necessarily mean she wasn't liked. The seniors admired her voice and the fact that Jade West changed for no one; not even for them. It was simple really, in Hollywood where everyone was trying so hard to be someone they weren't, Jade outshone them all by being herself.

So while Jade skipped lunch with her usual gang and was ushered to the "Cool Kids Table" where they had saved her a seat, Beck's eyes hardened and he sulked for the rest of the day. Because he really wasn't as chill as he let everyone think he was and he _certainly_ didn't like the way some of those seniors were staring at Jade's chest.

It was why Jade was immediately added to the guest list. No questions asked. Her plus one? Cat Valentine. Not the smartest of the bunch but she had potential so the seniors allowed Cat inside the Victorian mansion. It was her first time attending one of these A-list parties but she did as she was told and followed Jade's lead because she wanted to make a good first impression. Cat had thought Beck would've been meeting them there because Beck&Jade did everything together. But when questioned, Jade had shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly (something she never did when the topic was Beck-related) and had mumbled dismissively about bad blood between Ryder and Beck.

"Ryder's afraid that Beck's going to steal his thunder before he graduates. So to remain top dog he socially shuns Beck and since he's the most popular guy in Hollywood Arts, everyone else does too."

"Except you."

"Yes Cat, obviously except me."

It didn't make any sense to Cat. Jade was _still_ one of the most popular girls in Hollywood Arts even though Beck was her boyfriend. Wouldn't that make Jade unpopular because of Beck? Cat's head started to pound. Because of the music rattling the glass cabinets or the rowdy seniors, she wasn't sure. Beck was a nice person, an honest person; he would never steal from someone else. Ryder, she was certain, was just being paranoid. When she shared her thoughts with Jade, her raven haired friend simply shook her head and got her first jello shot; purple to match her extensions for the night. Purple like her lavender dress.

When it was almost three hours into the party with four seniors tried to hit on Cat and one even grabbed her ass before he fell over his feet in his drunken state. She had lost count of the guys that had hit on Jade. It was why Cat was guiding Jade out of the house and unto the deserted backyard, lawn perfectly mowed, roses and sunflowers in bloom.

"Did you really mean what you said back there Jade?" Cat asked when they were both sitting on the lawn, legs stretching before them. Cat had insisted they sit back to back because she was sure Jade would've fallen over if they didn't.

"Maybe. I don't know." Cat felt Jade's body shake as it riveted with hiccups, "Depends on what I said." Jade retorted when her hiccups had quieted down.

"It was about Beck." Jade's body stiffened and Cat could feel Jade pushing her away and locking her outside her castle where Jade kept all her real feelings hidden. "I won't tell anyone. We're best friends, Jade."

"Are we?"

"Of course! Most definitely."

"Oh. Well that's nice." Jade was now slurring her words although she had seemingly got rid of those hiccups. "Well what did I say?"

Cat was uprooting the lawn around her needing something to keep her busy since she had discarded her drink inside. "You said you weren't sure if you made the right decision by saying yes to Beck when he first asked you out."

There was silence and Cat worried that she had either angered her friend or she had fallen asleep against her. Drunk Jade spoke softly and was too weak (because of all the alcohol in her bloodstream) to react violently so Cat was safe, not that Jade would ever hurt her anyway.

"Doesn't everybody wonder 'what if'? I'm sure I'm not the only one." Jade had gotten on all fours and crawled over to Cat and collapsed her head in the redhead's lap with a soft grunt. A small smile worked across Cat's face because Drunk Jade also happened to be Cute Jade who didn't mind resting her head on Cat's lap. It reminded Cat of when they were younger, back when Jade didn't mind if you played with her hair.

"But you're in love with Beck. You shouldn't have to wonder 'what if'." Apparently Tipsy Cat was also Smart Cat, Drunk Jade noted dully and sighed heavily. Drunk Jade stared up at the night sky, knitting her eyebrows as she tried her best to count the stars correctly without forgetting any. A tedious task if you were Drunk Jade. Tipsy Cat kept her eyes focused on the back door in case anymore senior boys saw them and decided to get grabby again.

"But there could be someone else who could love me. There are so many people in the world!" Drunk Jade spread her arms and accidentally hit Cat on the arm, "Opps." Tipsy Cat and Drunk Jade broke into fits of laughter because really, this situation _was_ laughable. Drunk Jade was lying on Ryder Daniel's backyard, ruining her dress while Tipsy Cat now focused on removing Drunk Jade's extensions because Jade's hair was prettier without extensions.

"I love you, your parents love you, your grandparents love you, Andre loves you, Robbie loves you and I'm sure Tori loves you too, even if you get into fights sometimes. Even Sinjin loves you." Tipsy Cat looked at the shadows that moved pass the windows of the Daniels house.

"I meant in a different kind of way!" Drunk Jade whined; she ignored the Sinjin comment because it was ridiculous to waste oxygen on someone as meaningless as Sinjin and partly because Cat was only trying to cheer her up. Drunk Jade frowned as she lost count of the stars and had to start over.

"Love is love." Tipsy Cat said and Drunk Jade wasn't surprised because Cat Valentine was a romantic who had been reading too many Sara Dessen and Nicholas Sparks novels as of late.

"Ryder could have loved me." Drunk Jade almost whispered and Tipsy Cat was in tune to her best friend so much that she had managed to hear it slip out.

"Could he have?" Tipsy Cat squealed and flung her hands up in both surprise and excitement sending Jade's purple extensions behind them. "Did you and Ryder have a...a thing?" Tipsy Cat surprised Drunk Jade with how much _more_ intuitive she was being. Usually Cat never read between the lines.

"Yeah." Drunk Jade admitted, "We went out a few times and then Beck came along and started to _steal_ _his thunder_, I guess. Well that's what Ryder said anyway."

"I never knew."

"It was pretty low-key but let's look at the facts: I was fourteen, he was sixteen and we both know older guys were much more appealing than guys our age then."

"Except Beck."

"Except Beck." Drunk Jade agreed. "Ryder was pretty pissed when I broke things off."

"But you love Beck and Beck loves you. Ryder isn't important anymore." Tipsy Cat still couldn't understand why Jade- drunk or not, would be thinking of a life without Beck.

"I know but Ryder had a motorbike and Beck had an RV. Ryder's parents invited me for dinner and Beck's parents never learnt my name until three months into our relationship." Drunk Jade was rambling and speaking so quickly that Tipsy Cat struggled to keep up.

"What's this really about, Jade?" Tipsy Cat questioned before Drunk Jade could continue rambling. Drunk Jade was silent before she pushed herself out of Tipsy Cat's lap and sat up. She stared blankly and Tipsy Cat gazed into her wide blue orbs.

"I shouldn't have to depend on Beck so much." Drunk Jade fidgeted with her hands and cleared her throat.

"Why not?"

"Because I want someone else besides Beck to love me. What if we break up? People don't marry their high school sweethearts and even if they do, they end up getting divorced. If they don't get divorced it's because in their minds, they're not even a couple anymore. They don't talk, they don't sleep in the same bed or use the same bathroom…" Drunk Jade's voice got higher and she sniffled. Drunk Jade didn't care if Tipsy Cat saw her like this because Tipsy Cat had given Drunk Jade her word and that was enough for her.

"What if…what if Beck's the only one who will ever love me? What if I'm destined to a life of losers after Beck? What if Beck isn't The One or what if I don't find The One because I'm always with Beck. How will I ever know if I don't date other people?"

"Jade stop!" Tipsy Cat help up her hand and shook her head sympathetically. "Beck isn't the only one who will love you. They're so many other guys in the world who would love to be with you, even if you can be difficult sometimes. And…and it doesn't matter if Beck is The One or not. You're only seventeen. You have your entire life ahead of you to find The One." Tipsy Cat spoke firmly, her caramel eyes serious and her gaze unwavering.

"I suppose you could be right." Drunk Jade sighed heavily.

"Besides Jade, you don't need boys to get love. You have your friends and your family. Love is-"

"I know, love is love."

"And I'll love you, no matter how mean you are to me."

"Our little masochist."

"What's a-"

"I'll tell you later."

"Okay." Tipsy Cat said and didn't hesitate to add something else in, "And if it matters, you don't need to date other people because Beck will never leave you. He loves you too much, even if he messes up."

"By kissing Tori."

"By doing that but Beck's only human, he's bound to make mistakes. Besides, I know you love him too and that's all that matters in the end. Love will do the rest."

"You're such a sap."

They sat in silence, Tipsy Cat who was still amused by all the shadows in the windows, flailing and toppling drunkenly wondering if that was how Drunk Jade's shadow to others while said friend mulled over Tipsy Cat's words. It was funny what alcohol could do to them. It could turn Jade into Drunk Jade who was soft-spoken and insecure and Cat into Tipsy Cat who was strong willed and more intellectual than she usually was. Alcohol was known to have its bad effects and they would surely experience them tomorrow but tonight they were content.

Drunk Jade was brave enough to admit things she never could sober and Tipsy Cat got a chance to prove that she was more than a ditzy airhead, even if she had to be intoxicated to do so. She could take care of herself and she could take care of the ones she cared about- especially Jade (who seemed to need more care than anyone else). Drunk Jade and Tipsy Cat reminded Jade and Cat exactly why they became such close friends in the first place.

So, while it wasn't a good thing, they had managed to bond over the alcohol. Hopefully one day they wouldn't need to be Drunk Jade or Tipsy Cat to be brave, to be smart, to seek advice or to offer it.

"Hey Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you usually get home from these things?"

"Oh. Beck picks me up."

"And you thought he wasn't The One."

**(.x.)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another oneshot because I'm home alone and needed something to do with my time. I got the title from a song called **_Story of My Life by Done With Dolls_**, a local Canadian band I fell in love with last summer when visiting family. They wouldn't stop showing their music videos on TV. Anyway, everyone wonders at one point if they've chosen the right person. So Jade did too and like a good friend, Cat was there for her. Also, if it wasn't clear, Ryder and Beck aren't the best of friends. Jade's at a senior's party because she's supposed to be popular so she must have other friends besides the gang. Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. It was much more lighthearted than I'm used to writing. Let me know if you find any errors and lastly, I apologize if this sucks ass. **

**-S  
><strong>


End file.
